


Topspin

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Bathing/Washing, Battle, Bicycles, Children, Comedy, Dinner, Family, Friendship, Fun, Games, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Inspired by Music, Internet, Japanese Culture, No Slash, Revenge, Science Fiction, Summer, Toys, Vomiting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kosuke spins Oyama Chisao’s world right round.





	Topspin

Topspin

Author’s Note: Set after _Beast+_. Inspired by episode 2 of _Beyblade G Revolution_. Kosuke’s Navi from episode 43 of _Axess_ was never identified, so in accordance with the precedent set between Tensuke and Kosuke’s names, I’m referring to his Navi as “Magogomaman” (lit. “Grandson Topman”). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Summary:

Kosuke spins Oyama Chisao’s world right round.

* * *

The dusking sun tinted Akihara Town red and yellow.

Kosuke braked on his pedals, dexterously hurdling over the seat while the tires were still squeaking to a halt. A hand on either handlebar, the boy guided the front wheel over the raised wooden gate and stone walkway leading to his grandpa’s house. He’d have to oil his bike’s chain and run a steel wool pad against the rust when he found the time.

Leaving his shoes at the door, Kosuke proceeded in his socks into the living room, where his granddad and two-years-his-junior classmate, Oyama Chisao, were drinking tea. A motivational placard inscribed with an ancient proverb adorned the space above the screen window, and freshly painted tops hung drying in threes and fours from strings.

“I’m back!”

Chisao gave his capped friend a hug. “Kosuke-kun! Let’s NetBattle, chu!”

“Eat your dinner! Then, you can NetBattle!” Tensuke scooped them some food.

When their bellies were healthily rice-filled, the kids performed one last side task before their showdown. Kosuke claimed the tub, and Chisao installed himself naked on a plastic stool, rinsing the suds out of his scalp. Humorously, it seemed no volume of water, however rigorously applied, was capable of undoing the younger’s slicked hairdo.

“After we’re done taking our bath, we’re NetBattling! Got it, chu?”

A challenge Kosuke gladly honoured, which Chisao perhaps recanted, since Kosuke’s Magogomaman thoroughly whipped Chisao’s generic Navi.

To think, with coaxing from Dekao, Papa _finally_ caved and signed off on him operating a NetNavi, yet his first matchup was a sweeping dud!

Was he that out of practice?

Truly, Kosuke assumed Chisao was stronger than this. Dekao and Gutsman placed #2 in the Battle Station rankings nationally behind Netto and Rockman (as if anybody else compared), so he figured Chisao would unironically be second to the second best by association.

Or maybe Kosuke misread how badly the opposition desired to win.

“Battle Chip, Gigant Hook! Slot-in!”

The chip Netto lent him sent two meteoric _ROBOT FISTS_ flying, immediately logging Magogomaman out.

“A Giga Class chip? That’s playing dirty!”

“Your fault! You pushed me to it, chu!”

An unamused Kosuke grabbed him.

“Uwah! W-what are you doing, chu?”

Chisao’s world was spinning, ever and ever dicier. Faster and faster until known features disappeared, blending together to form streamers of summer colour and tangy, orange sound. If he dared squint an eye, the lad could see his own feet clearing solid ground, like tattered standards flapping uncoordinatedly in a super north wind.

He dug into Kosuke’s shoulders, little more than a backpack, throttled between the conflicting forces of upward and downward gravity. Mini gales billowed up through his shirt, tickling his sun-drenched skin, renewed of sweat.

The 360-degree cycle kept doubling.

From within the house came curmudgeonly reproof: “Kosuke! Put him down!”

They whirled and they whirled. Kosuke’s knees couldn’t support the effort, condemning them to the oriental landscaping behind Kosuke’s grandpa’s workshop.

“I’m, I’m gonna throw up, chu…” Chisao’s stomach lurched. He rolled onto his side, huffing his chest. Unsteadily holding in his fish and pickles.

Kosuke panted, his proper vision lost to vertigo, “I feel, I feel I overdid it.”

Round and round. Round and round.

Shaking the nausea, they broke down in a giggle attack.

“Kosuke-kun, you’re crazy, chu!”

“Your fault! You pushed me to it!”


End file.
